


lonely

by delyra



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, ubicado después del manga 416
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delyra/pseuds/delyra
Summary: Su rosada marca del gremio permanecía como tal, intacta, rosada, y como un recordatorio de algo que no estaba ya.





	lonely

**Author's Note:**

> La fecha original de publicación fue el 2 de marzo de 2015 por lo que este es mi fanfic más antiguo PUBLICADO, originalmente en fanfiction.net. Sin revisión ni correcciones.

Se acurruca más entre las sábanas, los espasmos haciendo sacudir su bonita anatomía.

No podía explicar con palabras su sentir, su pesar. Lo mucho que le dolía la situación.

No podía creer, siquiera. Porque todo se había caído debajo de una manera brutal y repentina. Casi sin un respiro. Sin poder sopesar la situación, ya se le sumaba otra carga más.

Mordió con fuerza la almohada, intentando reprimir sus gemidos. Sus lágrimas, por otra parte, no podían detenerse. Desgarraban todo a su paso, liberaban sus demonios –que ella no quería liberar. Quería retenerlos, quería retener el dolor, quería mantener la herida cubierta. Consciente de que de esa manera la herida no iba a sanar nunca, pues si no se dejaba libre no tenía oportunidad de cerrar. Incluso así, ella preferiría ocultarla y permanecer con la dolencia eternamente si tan solo pudiera. Pero los vendajes no soportarían para siempre, y eso le estaba sucediendo. No importaba cuán fuerte intentara, era incapaz de detenerse una vez había ya empezado.

Y es que no podía comprenderlo. Como prácticamente todo a su alrededor se venía abajo en cuestión de días. Comenzó con el asunto de Tártaros, que dejó a todos maltrechos. Murió tanta gente, hubieron tantas despedidas… y algunas otras personas que ni despedirse pudieron. Tan solo pensar en eso le dolía. Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, su consuelo –aquél muchacho que ahora necesitaba uno, sin aparente necesidad de ser uno; y ella siendo incapaz de brindárselo– la había dejado sola, con una mísera carta que le prometía regresar. Que prometía hacerse más fuerte, que le pedía cuidara de todos. “Idiota” pensó, entonces “Si ni cuidarme a mí misma puedo”.

Quizá, se dijo, hubiera podido soportar. Si tan solo hubiese sido eso… hubiera luchado y esperado con paciencia su regreso, con los brazos abiertos y un “idiota, pudiste despedirte como se debe” saliendo de sus labios. Pero no, y al día siguiente de su ida, se enteró de algo que sólo la rompió todavía más: la disolución del gremio. No hizo mala cara, ni siquiera pidió una especificación. Quiso entender que tanta gente estaba maltrecha, que necesitaban sus tiempos, que eso no podía simplemente quedar así. Se despidió de algunas personas, que apenas escucharon de eso lo tomaron con una sonrisa triste y decidieron ir en busca de aventuras.

Y ella no tenía ya un consuelo. Y todo lo que pasó con su familia, en su gremio, lo sintió desvanecer. Sintió ese tiempo efímero, y la añoranza se alojó en su corazón. Porque ya lo extrañaba, ya le dolía, ya lo temía. Se fingió fuerte, incluso cuando preguntaron por la ausencia del hijo de Igneel, respondiendo con un escueto “De aventura, ya sabes”. El siguiente rato le pasó borroso, estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente, y pronto se halló a si misma de vuelta a su habitación, sin tener muy en claro como había llegado allí.

Duró varios días encerrada, comiendo apenas, leyendo a las fuerzas para distraerse, incapaz de escribir su novela o incluso redactarle una carta a su fallecida madre. No tenía ganas de nada, de nada más que acurrucarse y llorar hasta liberar todo lo que necesitaba libertad. Cosa que no podía permitirse por más que quisiera. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Debía ser fuerte.

Al cuarto día, no pudo más. Mientras intentaba distraerse limpiando su recamara –ya pulcramente limpia, pues lo había hecho varias veces intentando olvidarse de todo– rebuscó debajo de la cama, intentando limpiar cada hueco ya impecable. Cuando quiso sacar la mano de debajo, la movió demasiado brusco, dándose un golpe en el dorso. Soltando un quejido, se sobó con cuidado murmurando cosas sobre ser más cuidadosa.

Cuando retiró la mano encima de la otra, no pudo quitar la mirada de encima. Su rosada marca del gremio permanecía como tal, intacta, rosada, y como un recordatorio de algo que no estaba ya. Duró tanto tiempo viéndola que sólo la distrajo el caer de sus lágrimas en su piel.

Intentó limpiarse con las manos temblorosas, arrodillada como estaba en el piso frente a la cama. Le fue inútil, pues a la salida de la primera lágrima, las demás la tomaron como una invitación. Los quejidos, los jadeos, los sollozos y los espasmos tampoco se hicieron esperar, y ella ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar cerrarles el paso. Como pudo se trepó a su cama, que le recordó al pelirrosado y sus innumerables escapadas a su propiedad como si fuese suya también. Soltó un grito desgarrador, pues el recuerdo no hacía sino aumentar más su soledad.

 _Soledad._ Qué palabra tan triste. Una palabra que llevaba tanto tiempo temiendo. Una palabra que le quedaba como anillo al dedo en ese instante. _Sin gremio, sin consuelo, sin siquiera su familia._ Su gremio, que también era su familia. Su familia de sangre, que yacía muerta en tumbas contiguas.

Estrujó las sábanas entre sus estilizados dedos, con rabia, con impotencia. Se sentía tonta, se sentía sola, débil, y un sinfín de cosas angustiantes que la hacían gritar con los dientes encajados en la almohada, reprimiendo lo que podía.

Finalmente se quedó dormida, con una mancha de humedad que aún no secaba debajo de su cabeza, una prueba de su doler.

_Por supuesto, tengo que resistir. Yo también prometo hacerme más fuerte, Natsu, chicos. Y cuando eso suceda, por favor, volvamos a tener aventuras, como la familia que somos. Haré mi mejor y esperaré hasta entonces. Así que, por favor, no se olviden de mí, como yo no los olvidaré a ustedes._


End file.
